zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Glitches
This is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks''. Boss Key In the Tower of Spirits is a room where Princess Zelda, as a Phantom Guardian, must grab the Big Key. On occasion, the player may be rendered unable to use or remove the key. The game must be either restarted or Link will have to use the pits as a means to lower their hearts to the point of restarting the area. Fraaz When Fraaz is battled for a second time during the third challenge in Take 'Em All On, it occasionally gets stuck in mid-air after it splits in two, making it necessary to quit the minigame session. There are no reports of this occurring during the original battle with Fraaz in the Snow Temple. However, during the battle in the Snow Temple, it is possible, after Fraaz splits into his fire and ice parts, that these may spin in small perpetual circles in the center of the room, making it necessary to restart the game. Travelling Goron After the lava in Goron Village has been cooled down, the Anouki Village Goron asks to be taken to Anouki Village. However, if this side-quest is initiated before Link has met Embrose, the Goron is nowhere to be found, and does not appear until the Fire Temple is completed. Stuck Behind Zelda Before the final battle with Malladus, it is possible to get stuck behind Zelda while she is charging and not be able to move at all making it impossible to protect her. The player must either restart the game or let themselves get killed in order to continue. Whistle & Tunnel If Link holds down the Train's Whistle, and then releases as the screen turns white while riding through a tunnel or Locomotive Musing, it will still blow throughout the white screen. Phantom in a Safe Zone Occasionally, a Phantom will attack Link while in a Safe Zone. But because they are unable to touch Link in a Safe Zone, their swords will pass straight through Link. Also, on F29 on the Tower of Spirits, if you are spotted by a normal Phantom and run to the bottom most Safe Zone, the Warp Phantom may warp on the Safe Zone and start to attack you, however, it will not harm you. If you go out of the Safe Zone or attack it, it will warp away. Arrow Orb Glitch On Floor 20 of the Tower Of Spirits, pick up both of the Arrow Orbs. Put one on the ground anywhere, facing anything, and you can place another on/in it! Firing an arrow at it causes them to light up and make noise like crazy! Also, you cannot turn them with the boomerang or whip this way, making the only way to stop them is to pick one up or to slash your sword, hitting the arrow. Minimap While traveling on the train through a Locomotive Musing the train still appears for a quite a few seconds moving on the minimap even after the train is nowhere to be found on the game screen. Invisible Train When warping with the Locomotive Musings scattered throughout the realms, in the cutscene where you warp, the sparks of the train's wheels on the track are still visible after you go through the portal. Note: This is not a glitch, it may be a subtle reference to the flames that appear when the Delorian time travels in Back To The Future Barrel Glitch Occasionally, in the Ocean Realm, on your way to the Spirit Tower, a barrel will spawn halfway in the water, halfway in the ground, giving it the appearance of floating in the ground! This may happen elsewhere. Whip-Item-Wall Glitch When the whip is used on something that can be picked up and thrown with it (a sword, a Helmet ChuChu's helmet), if Link has his back next to a wall, the item will occasionally go partially or fully into the wall. If only partially into the wall, the item can still be retrieved with the whip. Sometimes the item will move to the top of the wall as well, though it breaks shortly afterward. It is also possible to throw a sword through a wall using this glitch. If Link stands in a corner and tries throwing the sword out, sometimes it will go out. (This can only happen if there are other parts of the area outside the room, like the room in the Ocean Temple that can only be accessed from the lower floor) Link is in the door! Sometimes, if Link is standing halfway over a door on a timer, or barely misses getting over the threshold before the time runs out, the door will close and half of Link will seem to be in the door! Link can escape and become normal again simply by walking the other direction. This can also happen with the possessed Phantom if it is standing on the door. Helpless Zelda On F27 on The Tower of Spirits if you warp to the Phantom Eye while it is in midair above the sand on the lower part of it's patrol path with a Warp Phantom, and move, unless you warp to another Phantom Eye, then Zelda well fall in the sand and the cycle will continue, forcing you to restart the game and sometimes use the Sand Wand to elevate Zelda before she reappears. Phantom Stops? In the Tower of Spirits, on some floors, like F2, the Phantoms will only follow you until a certain distance until it will watch you for a moment and walk away. Category:Glitches